customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (December 31, 2001) Part 1
(Cut to the Powerline concert. Cars are being directed in. A couple of people are tossing instrument cases into a loading dock. A drum case opens, and Max gets out) * Max: (whispers) Dad? * (Max opens a high fiddle point and Goofy falls out) * Goofy: We made it! C'mon, Max! Let's get you on stage! * Max: Uh, perhaps this isn't such a good idea. * (A couple of spandex dancers passed behind Max. Max looks at them admiringly) * Max: Uh, then again... * (Max notices that his dad is nowhere to be seen) * Max: Dad? Dad! * (Cut to the stage. Powerline is starting his final number) * Powerline: (sings) I have myself a notion, the one I know that you'll understand. We set the world in motion by reaching out for each other's hand. * (Max is under the stage, trying to find Goofy) * Max: Dad? (Max looks up and sees Powerline from the back) * Powerline: (singing) Perhaps we'll discover, what we should have known all along. * (Max has a flashlight shine in his face) * Security Guard: What are you doing here? Hey! (Max runs from the guard) * Powerline: (singing) One fashion or another, together's where we both belong. * (Goofy is backstage, going through a hall of dressing rooms) * Goofy: Max? Max! * (Goofy opens one of the rooms and discovers someone trying to get dressed. She shrieks. Goofy looks extremely embarrassed. She hits Goofy and he tumbles backward into a rather large and imposing piece of equipment with a door in the side. The door closes with Goofy inside and then starts buzzing) * Powerline: (singing) If we listen to each other's heart we'll find we're never too far apart, and perhaps love is the reason why. For the first time ever, we're seeing this eye-to-eye. * (Through the TV screen, we go back to Stacey's party. Everyone is gathered around the TV, hoping for a chance to see Max on TV) * Bobby: That Goof child ain't there! * (Roxanne looks concerned) * Stacey: (To Roxanne) Don't worry, he'll be there. * (Cut back to L.A. Max is running from the security guard and climbs onto a row of lights which rises. The guard is right behind him. Now Goofy is in a large globe, just like Powerline make his entrance in for the final number, which begins to rise through a trapdoor in the stage) * Goofy: Excuse me, but, uh... * (Goofy ends up center stage with Powerline. Goofy squints into the audience) * Goofy: Max? * (Just as with Powerline, Goofy's globe is bathed with electrical charges. Goofy gets the shock of his live and the globe explodes, throwing Goofy at Powerline's feet. Powerline stops and stares at Goofy. Max, from the rafters, sees his dad, is first embarrassed, but gets an idea and shouts down to his dad) * Max: Dad! Dad! Do the perfect cast! * (Goofy does so, and it looks like some kind of dance. Powerline gets interested and joins Goofy right at the old-fashioned part) * Powerline: (singing) If you're never lonely, stop. You don't have to be. After all, it's only a beat away from you to me. * (The guard crawls across the scaffolding to Max. Max jumps over him to the other side. The guy's wire breaks and Max grabs it. The guard grabs Max's feet and they both go sailing. The guard ends up smashing into a large TV display, and Max ends up center stage with Powerline. Max gets up and starts doing the perfect cast) * Powerline: (singing) If we listen to each other's heart, we'll find we're never too far apart. * (Cut to Stacey's party) * Bobby: Yes! Max is on the tu-ube! That's Max! I know him! * (Roxanne gets a big grin on her face) * Powerline: (singing) And perhaps love is the reason why. For the first time ever, we're seeing this eye-to-eye. * (Cut to Pete's RV. PJ is scrubbing the floor in front of the TV and sees Max) * PJ: He did it! * (Pete comes up behind PJ, sees Max and Goofy, then spits the beer that he was drinking on the screen. He stares at the TV with his jaw dropped. Cut back to Stacey's party. Stacey and Roxanne are trying to do the perfect cast. Bobby comes by and sprays them with cheese. Bobby bumps into someone and drops the can. Bobby and Stacey reach the can at the same time as their hands touch. They look at each other and grin. The concert finishes with a bang)